Unforgotten Promise
by ryokuno24
Summary: Saguru Hakuba made a promise to young Shiho Miyano to be always by her side- her knight in shining armor but because of her destiny they were separated. Now, years after, the princess whom he made a vow with was forced to become a "witch". Can their promise be ever fulfilled?
1. As we say Goodbye

Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction and I hope this will not be the last. Daydreaming keeps me busy and I think sharing those ideas on this site will not be a bad idea. I actually randomly browsed the net and I found this amazing site and found it really interesting. Reviews are welcome; I'm a first-timer so take it easy. I hope you guys love this!

Chapter 1

**Unforgotten Promise**

City of Westminster, England almost 10 years ago. . .

The historical place of England is known to many. Visitors from all over the world are attracted by its beauty that made its street busy and full of life. Smile is seen at their faces as they gaze upon the beauty of the place. Two children around eight years of age, holding each others' hands caught the tourist's attention as if they are running for the their lives. They stopped and were gasping for some air. The boy noticed everyone's expression smiled while saying, "We're fine! We are just playing! Come on, Shiho!" the boy said while waving goodbye to those strangers.

"We better go back." Shiho said with a lonely voice.

"But, I still want to spend more time with you."

"Gin will be angry if he found out that I skipped class and is playing with you again. I don't want to see you get hurt just like the last time he caught us."

"You worry too much Shiho. Don't worry that will not happen again I promise.

"But. . ." Shiho insists while tears form at the side of her eyes.

"Stop making that face, you know if you frown like that you will look like Gin" The boy said naughtily.

"That's a bad joke! Are you trying to tell me that I'm scary?" Shiho's face turned red and her eyes grew bigger.

"That came from you!" the boy said grinning happily.

"You. . ."

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me I actually wanted you to smile more. It suits you." Shiho's face slightly turned red while the light-brown haired boy tries to hide his face under his cap because of his blushing cheeks.

"Shiho," the boy muttered. "I actually have something so important to tell you"

"Wait I also have something important to tell you."

"Okay, I'll listen to you first"

"I am sorry but . . ." suddenly her face saddened and her smile starts to fade. The boy knew from her expression that she is telling something so important. The girl took a deep breath and continues, "This will be the last time we are seeing each other."

The boy standing in front of her just can't believe what she is saying. His heart is almost breaking into pieces. But he knew that he has to get hold of himself and stay cool as he is. With all the strength, he began opening his mouth but too confused that no words seem to come out from his mouth.

"I am really sorry." Shiho said in a very lonely voice.

"So this is good bye. But why? How come that all of a sudden you're telling me that we can no longer see each other, I just can't understand. The boy tries his best to hide his frustration and dismay.

"I don't exactly understand what's really going on with my family but they said that we have to move away."

"It will be sad if I won't see you anymore. But remember this; this is the important thing that I really wanted to tell you. ." the boy said while looking straight into her eyes.

"I will be your knight in shining armour! You are my princess remember that!"

"That's silly! How can you be my knight in shining armour if you are afraid of Gin? She smirks and looking into him as if telling him how impossible his words were.

"Well, I will grow up fast and rescue you from him!"

"What if instead of a princess I turned into a witch that makes potions just like what my teacher teaches me in school? The boy stops and thinks of what he is going to say.

"Then I will become a powerful warlock that will break your spell! How can you beat that Shiho?" he smiles.

"What if I was forced to become a criminal? How can you still be my knight in shining armour? The question is actually just to challenge his good friend. But then she realized how much she will miss her dear friend.

"Then, I will be the world's greatest detective. I will look for the truth and set you free from the suspicion. I know Shiho will never become a criminal. I will always believe in you and that will be the best to protect you"

The two remained silent for a couple of minutes until Shiho broke the silence.

"You . . . are stupid! Thinking of all those weird things. You are really stupid . . . but that's what I love most of you." She can no longer hold back her tears and now it flows freely from her eyes.

"Stop crying. If this is my last chance to see you, I don't want to see you crying. Can you smile for me even if I am not around and be happy? Promise me that. If you are able to keep that promise I will be happier knowing that my friend is indeed happy.

"I promise you that. Saguru, take this. This is my parting gift for you. Keep this." The girl said smiling while her hand extends to him." A brand new pocket watch lands into the hands of the boy.

"Thank you Shiho for this and everything."

The enchanting chimes of the Big Ben resound at where they are standing biding each other goodbye.

(sfx: Alarm Clock Ringing)

The sound of the alarm clock awakens Shiho. She still feels so sleepy as her hands try to reach the cock at the side of her table.

She sits down at her bed and said "What a beautiful dream".

Okay so that was my first chapter. I never thought that it will be that long. Reviews are welcome, I'm actually excited to hear from you you guys!


	2. Her Dream

**Her Dreams  
><strong>

This is the second chapter. Thank you for everyone who read the first part and left their reviews. I feel so touched :)

Gosho Aoyama owns DC.

**Teitan Elementary School**

"Good morning Haibara-san" Mitsuhiko greeted Ai.

"Hello everyone, good morning" she greeted the rest of the Detective Boys with a radiant smile on her beautiful face. Mitsuhiko blushed but Genta and Ayumi felt different because when they greet Ai-chan early in the morning she just walks straight to her chair but it is different this time.

Conan entered the room and his eyes grew with amusement with what he sees, it is Ai-chan smiling and helping their classmates to clean the room. The class is now busy in cleaning the room before their class starts. Ai-chan brought some fllowers from the school garden for the room's decoration. She is now changing the flowers at the teacher's table as she is changing the flowers, Conan is standing at the door still amazed at what he sees. Ai-chan lifted her head and their eyes met with one another. She greeted her sweetly and Conan blushed because of her smile. He greeted her back and quickly walks to his chair still blushing.

"Conan-kun, what's wrong" Ayumi curiously asks him.

"Ha? No-nothing Ayumi-chan. Why are you asking?"

"Because your face is all red. Do you have a fever?"

"NO, it's just because of the sun. We have a hot weather today, right Ayumi-chan"

"You're right Conan-kun. The heat really brings some weird things. I think Haibara-san likes today's weather. She's very energetic today which is very unusual. I wish she is like that every day, it makes her more beautiful."

"Beau. . tiful" Conan looks again at Haibara and he was surprised with the sudden smile on her face while looking at him. Conan quickly looks away and is flustered.

**Conan's Perspective**

"What the hell is going on? She just smiled to me yet I have this feeling. She just smiled Shinichi. It's just a smile. She smiles because she is a person. Wait, she does not smile sarcastically today. It is unusual. Ayumi is right she is beautiful and yes, she is more beautiful when she smiles."

"Kudo, what are you mumbling about during our class? And who is beautiful?"

"Haibara. . ."

"Oh, so I am the "beautiful" that you are talking about" Ai smiles while teasing him.

"It's just something's weird, well as a person it is normal to smile and be cheerful but what's with the sudden change Haibara? So look so happy today. _Wait. . could it be that you finished the antidote?" _Now, Conan is full of excitement.

"I'm sorry Kudo, I'm not yet done with the antidote." Ai says sarcastically. His smile fades. "Is that so. . .so Haibara tell me why are you so happy?"

"It's just because of a beautiful dream this morning. That kind of dream is rare. Almost every night the Black Organization keeps on chasing me even in my dreams. I'd rather be sleepless working on the antidote so I can face that nightmare."

"Haibara I never know that you are being chased by those guys even in your dreams." _It's better to say something nice to cheer her up. _"I hope that dream of yours become a reality so you will always wear that beautiful smile instead of your scary smirks."

_Hey, I said it right, right? Wait, she is smiling and her face blushes. It's really nice to see her make that kind of face. _

"Kudo, do you think some dreams really come true?" She now asks me.

"Of course, if you keep believing that that dream will come true"

"I will be the happiest if that dream will become a reality."

Her words amazed him. Because of her reaction, curiosity is awakened and his detective skills tell him that that dream is really good.

Kobayashi-sensei enters the room and the students go back to their seats. She begins with her lesson. Conan is as usual trying to participate with his elementary lessons over again and the brilliant scientist yawns from her seat.

Today's lesson is about what they wanted to be in the future. The teacher asks her students about their dreams and to tell something about this dream to the class. Only few students were left for the recitation. Ayumi tells the class she wants to be a policewoman like the brave _"I will not turn my inventions into explosives and burn my own lab!"_. After telling this the class burst into laughter. Genta wants to run his own restaurant and the reason behind that is for him to have a lifetime supply of his favorite braised eel on rice. Again, the class burst into laughter.

Kobayashi-sensei tells the students to be quiet and listen to their next classmate, Conan-kun. He stands up and tells the class, _"My dream is to become a world-famous detective just like my favorite novel character Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock is the master of deduction, a consulting detective, the only one in the world as he invented the job. He's brilliant, a proper genius, and doesn't he know it!. _kobayashi-sensei thanks him for that and the whole class is still quiet for what they heard.

The last student to be called is Haibara. She begins. "As a child I always dreamed of being a scientist but I want to be someone who is truly happy. Sensei I want to live a happy life with my family and friends as a scientist." She smiles to the Detective Boys.

"Haibara-chan that is a very nice dream. Everybody has their own dream and life gives us so many ways to achieve them all you have to do is to believe that someday that dream will come true.

Ai-chan looks outside the window the calm place reminds her of the beautiful dream she had this morning.

The golden glow of the stone as the sun goes down in spring and hits the old buildings bordering the river with its last rays, transforms her regular everyday city into something else for a brief moment that will last an eternity in her memory. She's in the middle of a crowd. The people with faces she cannot recognize walks fast. Everybody just passes by her but nonetheless the scene was breath taking. From the crowd a young man walks toward her. His brown-blonde hair turns into something golden as the rays of the setting sun strikes it. She can see his brown eyes staring into her. The people around them slowly disappears and it is the only two of the them. The sun bade goodbye and the neatly lined up street lights turns on one by one. They stand inches away from each other. She recognizes the face of her childhood friend, it is Saguru Hakuba. He reaches for her hands and now gently holding them, he looks into her eyes saying,

_"Everything's gonna be okay. No matter what I will return to your side and I will always be by your side." _

Deep in her heart she wishes that it is not a dream and if it is a dream for her not to be awaken from this beautiful dream.

_"When are you going to return to my side, Saguru?"_ She mumbles softly. Conan looks to her side and still in awe of how different she acts today. "Haibara, you should not day-dream during class." Conan whispers to her. She looks to his side and replies, "Hai, hai" and turned her eyes to their teacher discussing their lesson.

**That's all for now! Thank you everyone for reading this fanfic. **Saguru Hakuba will be here soon! Yehey! More development in the upcoming chapters. As a fan, I really love Shiho that's why I hope she will be smiling morein the series. She went through many things since her childhood and being tracked down by a hideous organization is really terrifying. She deserves to be happy. Everyone deserves to be happy.

**Reviews are always welcome! **


End file.
